brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Route 9
Route 9 is a forest route that connects Rosecove City, Route 10, Grove of Dreams and Fortulose Manor via a roundabout in the middle. It is surrounded by trees and has a cozy atmosphere. A noticeable spot of the route is the giant tree located at the centre, which is a symbol of life and eternity of Route 9. A Moss Rock is also present on this route, allowing Eevee to evolve into Leafeon upon levelling up here. This route is accessible after the player acquires the Float Badge. Notable Events 3rd Rival Battles Rival Jake and the player's new companion Tess are waiting for the player at the entrance of Route 9. Tess suggests that the player and Jake battle, and then she would like to challenge the winner. Initially refusing, Jake agrees to fight the player when Tess states that she will directly battle the player instead. After player beats Jake once again, he or she will have to fight Tess immediately afterwards, without any chance of healing. 5 Flowers to the Greenhouse A greenhouse is located on the path towards Route 10. A girl inside talks about her love of flowers. She then mentions how Flabébé love flowers as well, and it is her dream to see all five colours of this Pokémon, or its evolutions. Players can catch Floette at the flower garden on Route 10. Once player has all five colours of Flabébé family in their party, return to the greenhouse and that girl will reward the player with the Gracidea Flower, which enables a special encounter with a Mythical Pokemon on Cragonos Cliffs. Notable Places Tree of Life There was a wicked Pokémon known as "the Destruction Pokémon" which wrecked havoc on Route 9 long ago. A certain Legendary Pokémon appeared and fought it off eventually, and it planted the huge tree in the middle of Route 9 to watch over the whole area before leaving, referencing the Tree of Life in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. As of the update on 4th March, 2017, this Tree of Life has been replaced with a white tree trunk, resembling the Tree Form of that Legendary Pokémon when it slept for a century to regain its strength. This could have a reference to the Legendary Pokémon of Pokémon X and Y, the six generation of Pokémon, Xerneas and Yveltal. Pokémon Tall Grass All Pokémon are encountered at Lv.??-??. Headbutt Official encounter rate is listed in red under the rarity. Trainers Rival Battles Other Trainers Note: Trainers in the roundabout are listed in clockwise order from Rosecove City entrance. Trainers marked with a star symbol (*) are available for rematches. When battling Hiker Jenson, players should be wary of Self-Destruct. When battling Camper Pal, players should be careful of his Grovyle's Pursuit. Items Trivia * A shrine is hidden deep in Route 9, hinting a possibility to encounter a Legendary or Mythical Pokémon later. * Camper Pal is currently the best spot for training Speed of Pokémon, because his team gives a total of 5 Speed Effort Values upon defeat. ** Players are advised to watch out for Pursuit from Pal's Grovyle, because Pursuit hits for double damage on Pokémon switching out. * The background music on this route is based on the theme of Eterna Forest, Sinnoh in core series games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Category:Routes Category:Forests